Toriwake Yume
by Arikashika-Sakura-Diamond
Summary: Mi vida simplemente cambio cuando Aladdin aparecio en MI puerta, en MI mundo, ahora fui arrastrada al mundo de magi junto a Ayame y Yumiko, pero ¿Por que quejarse si estas dentro de tu anime favorito? (Sinbad x Oc)


**Hola!**

 **He vuelto y mejor que nunca (?), gueno he mejorado ^w^. No borro el fanfic de SinKou por que es en el que he tenido fama (?)**

 **Buenooo~ ahora vamos con la descripcion de mis oc!**

 **Nombre: Akemi**

 **Edad: dieciocho aunque parece de 20 por su estatura**

 **Apariencia: Cabello castaño y ojos azules, tiene una cicatriz en el hombro derecho a causa de un accidente, siempre viste con su uniforme**

 **Gustos: Anime, manga, dibujar manga, crear fanfics, shippear (?)**

 **Disgustos: El yaoi, las personas superficiales y de mente cerrada, Sinbad**

 **Nombre: Ayame**

 **Edad: Dieciocho**

 **Apariencia: Cabello grisaceo y ojos verdes, ama los pantalones y playeras largas, siempre usa un collar simple pero con valor sentimental para ella**

 **Gustos: Yaoi, anime, manga, le gusta crear openings (?)**

 **Disgustos: La gente quejumbrosa, el jitomate, los libros**

 **Nombre: Yumiko**

 **Edad: Diecisiete (Se salto un año de prepa)**

 **Apariencia: Usa anteojos, ojos cafes y cabello negro, siempre viste conjuntos de colores vivos**

 **Gustos: Anime, libros (en especial las sagas), los zombies**

 **Disgustos: Personas arrimadas y criticonas, la gente ruidosa**

* * *

-¡ESTATE QUIETA FUJOSHI!-Una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules le dio un golpe con un libro.

-¿Por qué no la golpeaste con uno de tus mangas Akemi-san?-Pregunto una muchacha con lentes y pelo azabache

-¿!Y ENSUCIAR A MIS PRECIOSOS BEBES CON LA CARA DE AYAME?!-Pregunto horrorizada Akemi con un tono infantil

-¡HOY VAMOS A LEER YAOI!~-Ayame, una chica de cabellera grisácea se acerco de nuevo riendo pervertidamente

-¡YUMIKO-CHAN DILE ALGO!-Pidio con unas lagrimitas alejando con la mano a Ayame

-Ayame-san por favor para-Respondio Yumiko cerrando su libro y lanzándoselo a la cara

-¡Yumiko-sama es la mejor!-Contesto abrazando a su amiga que recogió el libro y lo sacudió

 **Akemi POV**

¡Hola!, mi nombre es Akemi y tengo dieciocho, estudio en tercero de preparatoria y soy una otaku al igual que Ayame solo que ella es una fujoshi por lo que a veces las cosas se ponen raras pero para eso esta Yumiko: una chica muy linda y seria.

Lamentablemente mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo por lo que vivo sola, siempre me han hecho lejos por lo mismo de mis gustos hacia el anime y manga pero desde que encontre a Ayame y Yumiko nos hemos vuelto inseparables, ellas me han apoyado en muchas cosas.

-¡DEVUELVEME MI MANGA!-Se oyo el grito de Ayame al ver que Yumiko tenia su manga solo se pone asi si es yaoi

-¡CALMADA MI QUERISIMA TSUDERE!-Grite mientras me aventaba en su espalda

-¡QUITATE ELEFANTE!

-¿Y como va el manga de magi Akemi?-Me pregunto tranquilamente Yumiko, mientras Ayame berreaba, me puse nostálgica ya que magi es uno de mis animes favoritos, le gana a sailor moon en mis preferencias.

-¡PUES EL MUY TARADO DE SINBAD TRAICIONO MI SHIPPEO!-Grite encabronandome, cada vez que hablaba de magi pues era cosa del fangirleo y ya

-¡A LA MIERDA CON EL SINKOU, EL JUKOU ES MEJOR!-Respondio Ayame mientras me quitaba de su espalda

-UN BLEDO CON EL JUKOU, EL SINKOU MANDA AQUÍ!-Conteste mientras me le aventaba de nuevo

-Minna….

-¡QUE EL JUKOU GOBIERNA EL MUNDO JODER!-Ayame me tiro de nuevo y empezo a sacudirme

-¡EL SINKOU ES VIDA Y AMOR!-Me subi de nuevo a su espalda golpeándole la cabeza

-Minna….

-¡EL JUKOU EXISTE EN TODAS PARTES!

-¡EL SINKOU ES MEJOR!

-¡PUES YO APRUEBO EL ALIKOU!-Nos separo Yumiko, cielos, rara vez esa chica se cabrea…¿Alikou?...a no eso si que no.

-¡EL ALIKOU ES BASURA PURA!-Ayame recibio un golpe de parte de Yumiko, cuando esa se enoja es mejor hacer todo lo que dice

-Y tambien apruebo que Sinbad este contigo Akemi-san-Me dijo acercándose tanto a mi que pense que me iba a besar, me sonroje notablemente pero fue por lo que dijo

-¡OSTIA! ¡RETIRA LO DICHO YUMIKO-SAN!-Le dije enojada y avergonzada ¿!Como podía emparejarme con ese idiota?!

-¡ES CIERTO RETIRA LO DICHO!-Ayame tambien hablo, que raro ella nunca se pone de mi lado

-¡NO PUEDES CASAR A ESTA TABLA CON SINBAD!-Dijo riéndose en mi cara, ya sabia que tarde o temprano me la iba a voltear

-¡CALLATE NALGAS DE ABUELA!-Reclame enfadada, echando humo

-¡SINBAD ES DE JAFAR!

-¡SINBAD ES DE KOUGYOKU!-Recrimine, ahí estaba de nuevo con su yaoi

-Por favor cállense-Esta vez el golpe nos toco a las dos

.0.0.0

-Vaya que si esta lloviendo-Yumiko tomo su paraguas y se despidió de nosotras, abandonando la escuela

-¡!Si necesitas algo de cenar, no dudes en llamarme!-Me dijo dándome unas palmaditas a Ayame

-Si voy a morir mejor llamo a Yuno Gasai-Le dije con una cara que la enfado y me solto un golpazo en la cabeza

-¡TE MATARE COMO ELLA MATO A AKISE-KUN!

-Entonces no te regalare el manga de Free en tu cumpleaños-Repuse divertida, mientras sacaba mi paraguas

-¡TE QUIERO TANTO MI HERMOSA DANDERE!-Dijo despidiéndose de mi, sonreí y tambien me fui camino a casa

 **General POV**

Akemi avento la bolsa de las compras y prendio la computadora, solo se oia el sonido de la lluvia y el monitor encendiendo.

-¡Hora de empezar mi fanfic de Umaru-chan!-Comento contenta mientras abria el buscador

-Tal vez le haga un crossover con Tanaka-kun y los empareje…-Akemi puso una faceta dudosa pero divertida a la vez

-O tal vez empiece a hablar con las chicas que pronto me ire de aquí….-Se hizo un ovillo al pensar que se alejaría de sus mejores amigas

-En fin, sere una Tomoko Kuroi….y terminare….-Se quedo callada por un instante

 _Y tambien apruebo que Sinbad este contigo Akemi-san_ Las palabras de Yumiko resonaron en su cabeza, Akemi enrojecio y escondio la cabeza entre las piernas

-Y soy la única que se sonroja por que le dijeron que haría buena pareja con alguien que ni existe-Se quejo con voz deprimida, el estruendo de un rayo la hizo sobresaltar

-Bueno pues ni modo a ponerme a leer el manga de orange y ver Lucky star por enésima vez-Dijo despues de un largo silencio, cuando iba a sentarse de nuevo frente al monitor llamaron a su puerta

-¡Si eres Ayame no vere boku no piko!-Respondio a modo de broma mientras se levantaba a ver quien era, confiada de que seria Yumiko o Ayame abrio la puerta.

-¡Es hora de ver…-Se quedo callada mientras veía a un niño de cabellos azules con una flauta en su cuello, con ropas arábigas que no eran de la época

-¡Mi nombre es Aladdin y soy un viajero, mucho gusto Onee-san!-Respondio el niño sonriente

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui le dejo!**

 **¿Que pasara con Aladdin?**

 **¿Akemi se ira del pais?**

 **¿Ayame dejara de ser fujoshi :v?**

 **Por si las dudas no es yandere, si es dandere significa persona muy pero muy timida.**

 **Se espide esta loca ;v!**


End file.
